


Sous l'ombre du tilleul.

by Palpalou



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: French, Gen, i can't write i can't draw this is a compromise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palpalou/pseuds/Palpalou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! suicide d'un enfant<br/>!! mort par noyade</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sous l'ombre du tilleul.

**Author's Note:**

> !! suicide d'un enfant  
> !! mort par noyade

et puis Loki remplit ses poches de cailloux, enjambe la margelle du puits et se laisse couler dans ses eaux noires et froides.

La pulsation du sang contre ses temps ressemble à celle d'un énorme cœur, et Loki se laisse bercer par le rythme pour ne pas se laisser prendre par la peur, pour ne pas se débattre contre la lente étreinte de l'eau tout autour de lui.

Il a coulé si profond maintenant qu'il ne voit même plus la lumière du jour, ses mains engourdies effleurent la peau rugueuse d'une racine. Est-ce que le puits toucherait à Yggdrasil?

C'est sa dernière pensée.

Il faudra encore quelques heures avant que son cerveau de Jotunn meure tout-à-fait, mais Loki s'abandonne déjà à un sommeil sans rêves, un repos sans conscience qui est plus le seuil que l'antichambre de la mort.

Et loin au-dessus de lui, Thor continue de dormir, Frigga tord patiemment les brins de laine sur son métier. Odin laisse filer le loup qu'il a passé la matinée à tenter d'acculer. Il a parfois des élans de pitié que lui-même a du mal à s'expliquer.

 

.fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. J'ai produit _quelque chose_.
> 
> Pour les handicapés de la review,
> 
> A: le sujet  
> 1\. original et intéressant  
> 2\. original, et on comprend pourquoi personne d'autres n'a jamais écrit de truc pareil (c'est ennuyeux ou absurde au possible)  
> 3.ça a quand même été traité dix-huit-mille fois, hein!
> 
> B: le traitement  
> 1.il est tout de même problématique que certains points délicats n'aient pas été traités. (et évocation des-dits points)  
> 2.l'auteur a extrait toute la substance de son sujet et en a composé un divin nectar  
> 3\. bah, c'était juste planplan
> 
> C: la cruauté/la gentillesse inhérente de la fic  
> 1\. oh c'est tout mignon ça me fait fondre  
> 2\. bon je ne trouve pas mes antidépresseurs/mon arrache-coeur, qu'est-ce que je fais?  
> 3\. ça ne m'a pas autrement touché
> 
> exemple de review: "A3B2C2 et je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui se passait à la fin, je demande des précisions"  
> (la combinaison A3B2 est méliorative, d'ailleurs)


End file.
